Today's market relies heavily on shipping goods all over the globe. Goods are shipped over sea, as well as over land and air, potentially passing through a variety of ports or stops along their way. The goods are transported intermodally, such as by ship, truck, and airplane. The shippers, carriers and receivers need to be sure that the product that is being shipped is safe from theft, tampering and contamination. Government agencies and insurance companies also are interested in ensuring that the cargo that is sent is received safely. To better be able to detect or track the occurrence of unauthorized or illegal activity, the goods can be secured and their movement through the supply chain tracked. However, various securing and tracking methods can be vulnerable to bypass or may fail to provide the information that is necessary to give a complete picture of the location, treatment and security of the goods while in transit.